The Omniverse of Haruhi Suzumiya
by The Goddamn Devilman
Summary: A bad boy named Ryo has appeared. He's clearly going to be a new member. Strong and intimidating, Ryo is possibly even less human than the rest of the brigade, by far! [Rated M for use of the N word (as Ryo is western) and extreme violence]
1. Time To Save The Universe again

"Kyon, we have a problem." The esper boy said to me as soon as he walked into the room.

"Since when don't we?" I retorted.

"Kyon this is serious."

"I bet, so what's up?"

"Someone's trying to kill Miss Suzumiya."

"...Again?"

"Yes, a... Time traveler." Our resident maid whimpered, softer than usual...

"Great. One of your friends." I tried to sound happy about it. For her sake.

"Not exactly, we don't know who they are." Koizumi explained.

"Nagato?"

"They are from an alternate universe."

Ah hell, this stuff again...

"Alright, let's save Haruhi and the universe for the billionth time."

I blacked out...

And you know what that means.

Time travel.


	2. Another Encounter

"Sorry Kyon, I can't risk-" Miss Asahina started

"Don't worry about it" I said, completely used to this at this point.

"So, where do we find this guy?"

A shadow flashed by us as the last of the words escaped my mouth.

"Here we go!" Koizumi said and turned into a flash of red light.

How can he use his powers if this isn't closed space?...

Is it closed space?

Nagato disappeared.

It was me and Miss Asahina now.

"Should we do something?" I asked.

For a second, Miss Asahina looked... Weird. I couldn't make out the emotion as I only got a glimpse.

"Yes, follow me." Miss Asahina said and walked north.

Something's not right. She's acting different. She hasn't even said hi to me today...

"I'll kill you!" I heard a raspy voice, followed by Koizumi being smashed into the ground by a flying celestial. A human sized one... That's new.

A celestial is trying to kill Haruhi?

Wait, it was talking?

"We must kill the anomaly!"

I get it, they're working in groups. But who's at the top?

Koizumi flew towards the celestial who was still flying in the sky.

But where's Haruhi?

The celestial smacked him away and he flew into the ground, making a hole in the ground at least 10 feet down..

"Miss Nagato, may I ask for some help?" Koizumi's stained voice asked.

But where's Haruhi?!

Spears of light stabbed the celestial.

But where is Haruhi?!

The mini celestial showed up in front of Nagato and punched a hole in her stomach.

"I'm gonna find Haruhi" I turned around to see a young Haruhi staring.

So we're in the past.

"Hello." I said disregaurding everything.

"Is this a dream?" She bluntly responded, is this how she'd react? Or is this just how she thought when she was young? Maybe she actually believes it's a dream.

"Y-ya."

"Alright" She said and closed her eyes, then she knitted her eyebrows together.

"What are you doing?"

"This is a lucid dream now that I know it's a dream."

There's that too... Shouldn't the universe be changing whether she believes it's a dream or not?

"It's not working!" She said happily.

"This is really happening!" The universe should still be changing, I don't get it...

Wait, where's Miss Asahina?


	3. Who now?

"Kyon..." I heard Nagato.

Holy shit I forgot, there's a hole in her damn stomach!

"Kyon, it is taking time to heal my wounds. The celestial seems to be using an anti-data-editing program. It will take time to-"

"Don't worry Nagato-" Koizumi said, flying again.

"I've got this."

Didn't he just get smashed into the ground?

And again the esper boy was smashed into the ground.

"Hey you!" Haruhi shouted at the mini celestial.

"...Me?" It said.

"Ya, tell me about yourself."

"I-I'm supposed to kill you..."

"You can kill me later, right now we're hanging out!"

Something smashed into the mini celestial.

A pure black humanoid figure with glowing purple eyes.

"Christ, every freaking universe today has had one of these things..." A soothing voice said.

"As for you..."

The hole in Nagato filled up.

"And you"

Koizumi's cuts were healed.

"Now Kyon, I'm going to kill this thing, and you and your friends are going back to your time, I'm going to re-render this time space to how it should be. I'll send him if there will be any other danger in your current time."

Him?

And suddenly we were in the middle of the park.


	4. Street Brawling?

"What the hell just happened?"

"He relocated us to our original time space" Nagato answered.

"Who?"

"I do not know."

But she knows everything!

"Bastard!" I heard and saw a man being flung through the air.

Who the hell could do that? Is it the person the shadow was talking about?

Meh, I'm going home.

When I got home I fell asleep within minutes, and before I knew it, it was time for school again

The walk to school was pretty normal, I saw some kids from our class. Haruhi made me an

infamous figure in our school. Not to the point of bullying, but enough for people to stop me and

ask questions.

I saw Haruhi... She was surrounded by three punks.

Should do something? I mean they're twice my size and have pounds of muscle on me!

"No is no, go away!" Sh yelled at them, not scared, but annoyed.

"C'mon baby, forget school, we can-" I punched one of them in the back of the head without

thinking.

"You son of a bitch" Another one said.

He punched me in the stomach.,,

I fell.

"Kyon!" Haruhi ran over to me.

"Ah, forget this bitch, she ain't even that hot" The tallest said

"She kinda is..." The slightly shorter one argued

"Shut the hell up!" I got up and punched the tall one in the jaw. He fell back, then got up and

smashed his fists into my head.

I fell again.

One of them took my wallet.

"Kyon..." Haruhi said hovering over me.

She yelled enough to scare me.

"I'll kill you assholes!" She jumped and kicked the tall one in the face, she started hitting him at

athlete level speed.

The short one pulled a knife and ran over to me, then put the knife to my neck.

"Whore! You back off or he dies!"

Haruhi fell silent.

If I die, what's gonna happen to everyone? She'll probably destroy the universe a hundred times

over!

Haruhi stepped away from the tall punk.

"Alright, I'm leaving him alone"

"Good, now come over here." The middle one finally spoke.

She walked over to him.

I wanted to scream for help, but I kinda had a knife to me neck...

He slashed her clothes in half.

"Bastard! I'll kill you!" I yelled.

"Alright, alright." A voice called out from behind us.

"Rape isn't okay kiddies" A tall boy said grinning like a madman.

"Now which one of you gets a new asshole first?"

eon777 deviantart com/art/Ryo-v2-Haruhi-Suzumiya-OC-574483780 (A picture of the boy

for reference, replace the spaces with periods to get to the picture.)

Talk about violent...


	5. The New Kid's A Badass

"You stay back or he dies!" The little one said, clearly intimidated by the new boy.

"Stay out of this!" Haruhi yelled.

"Can't, sorry." The boy responded.

She was silent.

"And why the hell not? Do you wanna die?!" The tall one said.

The next thing I knew he had punched the tall boy in the face and disarmed the small boy. I didn't even see him move!

I guess he's gonna be a new member... In fact I'm calling it.

The middle boy threw a knife at him...

He caught it with his teeth and crushed it.

The middle boy looked surprised. But this surprise was soon replaced by glee.

"Why are you so happy?" The tall boy asked.

"No reason, anyway, you win" He walked away.

"Bitch get back here we're fighting!" The tall boy yelled.

"No, I don't wanna die"

"You scrub!" The tall boy looked at us and pulled off his hoodie, then handed it to Haruhi.

"Who are you?" She seemed more angry than relieved.

"Just wear the damn hoodie" He chuckled.

"I don't want to."

"Bitch you need to, what are people gonna think when you walk around with your clothes ripped and two boys your age."

She grabbed it.

"Are you the new student at North High?"

"Yes."

Yep, definitely a new member.


	6. Ryo Deusex

"So what's you're name?"

"Ryo, Ryo Deusex"

"What ethnicity is that?"

"No idea, I'm an amnesiac"

"..."

Haruhi got up and we walked to school, we were about a period late. But Mr. Okabe brushed it off as Haruhi has had perfect grades since she started.

Ryo "found" Haruhi some new clothes and we went to class.

As soon as school was over Haruhi grabbed Ryo by the collar and dragged him to the club room...

Or she tried to, she couldn't get to budge, so I had to drag him...

Or at least I tried to, I couldn't get him to budge.

We both tried...

Nothing.

Eventually he just followed us. But Taniguchi, who had been giving me looks all morning stopped me while Ryo and Haruhi went to the clubroom.

"Kyon, that guy is a delinquent."

"He saved me and Haruhi, he can't be all bad can he?"

"Look, all I know is that he's violent and hotheaded, and takes down entire gangs just for looking at him wrong... Among other things."

"Other things?"

"Ya... He seems to be a bit of a street vigilante."

"Great, maybe I can be a flamboyant bird boy."

"Kyon. You don't wanna hang with him"

But what if he was sent by that shadow... No, in my life that's too obvious.

"Look, he helps complete us, we don't have any hotheads in the club. The closest thing we have is Haruhi and she's more crazy than violent."

"Alright man, but don't say I didn't warn ya." He walked off.

I entered the clubroom.


	7. Inhuman

Ryo was sitting in a curved position, staring at Miss Asahina...

He was sitting on the table.

"Uh..."

"Boobs" He said.

Freaking hell...

"Ryo, for what you did today, you are being promoted to the rank of, royal guard!"

She does realize there's only one of him, doesn't she?

"Sweet" He said, now staring at Koizumi.

"Fake smiles"

"Fake smiles?" Koizumi looked confused, like he didn't know what Ryo was talking about.

He turned to Nagato.

"Bookworm"

He does realize he's saying these things out loud doesn't he?

"Hey guys megas!" I heard my favorite green haired girl say.

Tsuruya.

As she walked in, a look of concern flashed across her face.

"Kyon, Mikuru and Koizumi... May I speak to you three in private?" Tsuruya asked.

Haruhi didn't object.

We stepped out the room. Leaving Nagato, Haruhi and Ryo.

"Kyon, has Koizumi told you about my powers?"

"Nope, but it was actually kinda obvious, I mean everyone with unusual hair that I know has powers. Ryoko has blue hair, and Emiri, has light green hair."

"Well, I'm sure Koizumi and Nagato know this, but..."

"Yes?"

"Ryo isn't normal" Koizumi cut in.

"Was it not obvious?"

"Kyon... He seems to have Haruhi's powers, and his signature isn't from this world." Koizumi explained

"So, he's an alien?" Miss Asahina asked

"No, he's not from this universe in the first place" Tsuruya said, with a serious look I'd never seen her give.

"Didn't Nagato come from outside this universe as well?" I asked.

"Yes, but we've confirmed he's not an interface, and he gives off this unusual signature." Koizumi responded

"And a signature is?..." I asked

"It's something espers use to identify living things, among things." Koizumi and Tsuruya said in unison.

"And his is more unusual than Haruhi's" Koizumi said.

"I see... And he has Haruhi's powers?" I asked.

"...Yes, but more powerful, we estimate his powers are at least multiversal in potency."

"Does he know? Should we tell him?"

"He doesn't know, I confirmed that with Nagato. And considering we don't know if his powers work like Miss Suzumiya's, I don't think we should tell him as he could alter reality."

Great, another reality warping loon...


	8. A True God?

The next week was pretty normal...Until...

"Kyon, we have a problem"

Again?...Again?!

"What happened?"

I heard Ryo over the phone.

"I'll kill you!"

Oh...

"You wanna kill me nigga?" An unfamiliar voice said in a smug tone.

Wait, what's a nigga?

I rushed over to the area Koizumi described over the phone.

Blood was all over the floor. As if someone put hundreds of people through a blender. With Ryo and another boy fighting on the sea of blood.

eon777 deviantart com/art/Guts-588567086?ga_submit_new=10%253A1454549402 (A picture of the boy

for reference, replace the spaces with periods to get to the picture.)

"How much did they bleed?!" I exclaimed.

"They've been fighting for twenty minutes straight; Ryo seems to be making up a fighting style while the other boy seems to be using Krav Maga... But that's not the crazy part, if they were normal people, the blows they've traded would have killed them, on top of that, they've ripped off limbs just to have said limbs regrow."

"You're so goddamn dead!" Ryo stuck his thumbs into the boy's eyes.

The boy ripped Ryo's arms off, which caused Ryo to fall back.

The boys eyes reappeared as did Ryo's arms.

"Why are you fighting!?" I yelled.

"The hell if I know, he attacked me!" Ryo insisted.

"Why exactly?" I looked over to the new boy.

"I wanted to see what the Prince can do in his current state."

Great, another freak...

"What's your name?"

"My name is Guts, and I am a True God"


	9. Immortal Superhuman Vs Universe Buster?

"Guts? Are you kidding me? That's the edgiest name possible!" Ryo laughed.

"Edgy?" Guts asked.

"Anyway, back to killing you." Ryo responded in an aggressive tone.

"You're not gonna kill me, you've been reduced to an immortal superhuman. I can tear universes apart if I wanted. Probably more."

"Shut the hell up and fight-" Ryo was about to swing at Guts.

"Bow" Guts said. and Ryo did...

What?

"See, your body is human. It knows to not disobey a higher power."

"What in the nail-in-the-coffin-hell are you talking about!? Why can't I get up!?" Ryo yelled trying to get up.

"You can stand now" Guts said.

And he did.

"Ryo-" I started before they started fighting again.

"Ya?"

"Aren't you confused about regenerating your limbs, or any of this?"

"Not really, it's pretty cool right!?" He was smiling.

He was clearly not right in the head...

Ryo ran at Guts again.

Guts kicked Ryo in the head, and Ryo flew into a gas station.

The gas station blew up, Ryo inside.

Guts said he was immortal, but that must've hurt.

"Goddamit" Ryo rushed again, on fire this time.

"I've seen what you can do- For now, just go to sleep!" Guts said.

And Ryo fell.

He was out cold!

"Nigga still hits hard though..." Guts disappeared.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell just happened?!"

"I feel funny" Nagato said.

Wait...

Nagato would never say something like that!

"Miss Nagato, are you okay?" Koizumi wasn't smiling, he was clearly concerned.

"His powers are altering my programming..."

Who's powers? Ryo or Guts?

Something was streaming down Nagato's face...

She was crying...?

She was crying!?


	10. Corpse Father

"She's crying, what's the big deal?" Ryo was awake again.

"You haven't noticed she nearly never shows emotion?" Miss Asahina pointed out.

"No. But I guess being an android does kinda make it hard to cry." Ryo answered.

"Exa-" Wait what?

Wait what!?

"How do you know that?!"

"Dad says my brain downloads information from my surroundings." He was smiling like a kid.

"And you think you're human?"

"Yes."

Okay, he has some serious mental problems.

"Okay, you have some serious mental problems."

"I know. Dad says-"

"May we please talk to your dad?" Koizumi said as polite as ever, but I could tell he was concerned.

"Sure."

We walked a few blocks over, and entered a burned down house...

Wait...

"Dad?" Ryo shouted.

He opened a door, and we saw a corpse frozen in a strange liquid...

"Why the hell do you have that!?"

Ryo looked hurt.

"That?! Don't call my dad a that!"

So he's brash, mentally unstable and delusional... And he's immortal? Has he always been like this?

Come to think about it, he seemed at least slightly normal before. Now he's just a downright psycho!

Koizumi and Miss Asahina looked completely freaked out.

Nagato...

Wait, where was Nagato!?

"She's upstairs." Ryo said... Reading my mind? How far does this data download go?

"Ryo... What else do you know about us?" Miss Asahina looked... Different, almost like her adult self...

"Well, you're a time traveler. Koizumi is an esper, Haruhi is a crazy bitch goddess and Kyon is-" He frowned.

"I don't know what Kyon is" He pouted.

Know what I am? I'm human! Hasn't that been confirmed?


	11. Your Own Personal Jesus?

"You are human... Kinda"

"Ryo, what are you talking about?"

"It's like, something's inside you..."

"Yes, Ryo, those are organs."

"Something living."

"Organs are living."

"No, like another conscience."

So I have my own Yasumi?

I miss her...

"So what powers do I have?" I said trying to be casual about the situation.

"I don't think you have any, it seems to just be another conscience, and it's linked to a far off server kind of thing."

What does that even mean?!

Wait, but if Nagato and Koizumi didnt know... How can he?

Well actually they never said I didnt, they just said I was a normal human.

Does having someone living inside you count as not being a normal human?

"Do you guys smell smoke?" Miss Asahina asked.

"Yes" Ryo responded.

Goddamit Ryo...


End file.
